Big Time Rushmore
Big Time Rushmore is a crossover between Big Time Rush ''and Mt. Rushmore. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 7: [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']]. Summary George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Theodore Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln get ready for the battle of the bands. References *George Washington *Thomas Jefferson *Teddy Roosevelt *Abe Lincoln *King George *D.C. *Our American Cousin *Star-Spangled Banner *Taylor Swift *Tinker Bell *U.S.A. *Linkin Park Characters *George Washington *Thomas Jefferson *Teddy Roosevelt *Abe Lincoln *Gustavo Rocque *Taylor Swift *King George *Red Coats Transcript '''Gustavo Rocque': Washington, Jefferson, Roosevelt, Lincoln, the four of you are going straight to the top. Abe Lincoln: You mean you're going to carve our faces into the side of a mountain? Gustavo Rocque: No, you dogs are gonna be my next big boy band. Abe Lincoln: Four score and I don't think so. Teddy Roosevelt: Count me out too, kind sir. Gustavo Rocque: But I need a group to outsing that popular King George and the Redcoats Band. George sings while the Red Coats swing their rifles. George Washington: Democracy shemocracy, we're in. gasps Chorus: Big Time Rushmore! [Title card: Big Time Rushmore] badly Gustavo Rocque: We've only got three days until the battle of the bands. Abe Lincoln: I should really be getting back to D.C., me and the Mrs. have a date tonight. We're going to the theater. (Pulls out tickets that read "Presidential Seating: Our American Cousin") George Washington: Can it, Abe! We've got work to do. I won't let those Redcoats beat us. Take it from the top, boys. Thomas Jefferson: I love you baby, baby. I need you baby, baby. Teddy Roosevelt: Yeah yeah yeah yeah, moolee. Yeah yeah yeah yeah, hooyah. Washington and Abe Lincoln dance. Thomas Jefferson: I love you baby, baby. I need you baby, baby. facepalm Gustavo Rocque: It's time to work on your style. FLASH! George Washington: I'm a founding father, not a hobo! FLASH! Thomas Jefferson: With my skin tones, I feel this washes me out. FLASH! Abe Lincoln: I don't know, I'm kinda digging this. Teddy Roosevelt: How did you ever get elected? George Washington: Maybe this was all just a big mistake. agrees George Washington: The battle of the bands is tomorrow night and we're just not ready. What are we going to do? twinkle George Washington: Well spangle my banner, who are you? Taylor Swift: I'm your fairy godmother, Taylor Swift. cheers Taylor Swift: Just be yourselves and the rest will follow. and twinkle George Washington: Hmmm, just be ourselves ehhh? LINCOLN! Abe Lincoln: What? This is my real self. (Battle of the Bands. Big Time Rushmore sings well.) Announcer: And the winner is... Big Time Rushmore! cheers George Washington: Ahhh, it's good to be king. punch Teddy Roosevelt: U.S.A.! Gustavo Rocque: (With the Delcaration of Record Deal Contract) Congratulations! You guys got yourselves a record deal. Hey, where's Abe? Abe Lincoln: I'm going solo, suckers. (Takes off in an "Abe Lincoln Park" bus) Trivia *Antagonist: King George and the Red Coats *JOKE: Every former president was themselves... except for Lincoln! *Technically, Katie cannot appear in this episode because she was not the sister of one of the presidents. But is unknown why Kelly didn't appear in this episode and Gustavo did. *This is the first appearance of George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Teddy Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln. *This is the fifth segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. The previous segments were: *#[[TransBOREmores|'TransBOREmores']] *#[[Star Blecch|'Star Blecch']] *#[[uGlee|'uGlee']] *#[[Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] *In this short contains canned laughter, but Big Time Rush is a comedy without laughs. Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Sitcom Parody Category:Segments Category:Nickelodeon